


Pounding the Pavement

by BlueLionWrites



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxious Erwin Smith, Bartender Eren Yeager, Bottom Eren Yeager, Businessman Erwin Smith, Hung Erwin, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rimming, Size Kink, Size Queen Eren, Top Erwin Smith, Topping from the Bottom, Unsafe Sex, cock riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 22:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14724668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueLionWrites/pseuds/BlueLionWrites
Summary: Erwin and Eren pass by one another every day when they run through Central Park, always acknowledging one another but never saying anything. After a rough day at work and a date that ended they way they usually did, Erwin heads to the nearest bar to drown his sorrows. The bartender ends up being the brunette from the park and once he gets a couple drinks into him, Erwin tells him why his date ended the way it did. After his shift, Eren takes Erwin home and shows him just how unproblematic his 'problem' is.





	Pounding the Pavement

**Author's Note:**

> *throws this at the internet and hides under a blanket*
> 
> My apologies if this is terrible ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own SnK or its characters, all right are exclusive to the original creator. This work is unbeta'd, all mistakes are my own.

Once he had laced up his running shoes and locked the door to his apartment in New York, he jogged down the stairs and into the crisp morning air, stopping briefly outside the building in order to stretch his muscles and warm up.

Starting at a slow pace, he took off, winding his way through the growing throng of people and out into Central Park, hoping to catch a glimpse of the young man he saw every morning, well defined calves, slim frame and a beautifully curved neck that lead up to a strong jaw, vibrant ocean coloured eyes and chocolate brown hair.

They were simply two strangers that had been running passed one another every morning for the last twelve months, nodding in greeting and sharing smiles or waves as they pass by, a part of his morning routine that always left a smile on his face. 

When they finished their runs, they’d wave farewell and part their separate ways, Erwin returning to his lavish upscale penthouse apartment in order to shower and dress in a suit that had cost more than his first car.

Another day filled with paperwork, demanding clients and business partners who seemed to be inept at completing the simplest of tasks. An intern had spilled coffee all over his shirt and halfway through filling in a forty page document, his computer had decided to quit and promptly ceased working, all work thus far had been lost and the blank screen stared mockingly back at an increasingly frustrated Erwin. 

As the day drew to a close, Erwin closed his briefcase and rode the elevator down to the staff parking lot, rolling out of the lot within minutes and cruising through the backstreets of New York, one hand scratching idly at the five o’clock shadow that had graced his jaw and the other clasping the steering wheel with more force than strictly necessary.

Erwin had a date planned that night, the man he was to meet with was a secret but his friend had set them up, insisting they would be a good match, although Erwin held out little hope for that as his experience with dating never particularly ended well and the reasoning was a little embarrassing for him to admit. 

Once again showering and dressing in yet another suit, he stepped from the apartment, hair slicked back and a bouquet of flowers in one hand, wallet and keys in the others. He rode the elevator down to the underground parking lot for the building’s residents and tipped the valet that had brought his car around. 

His friend had told him to meet the man at a low-key but still pleasant restaurant in Brooklyn and that he’d be holding a white rose. 

***

The date hadn’t actually gone badly, not anything to write home about either though, much to his expectation but as the night drew to a close and the man had asked to come inside, then things turned a tad sour, ending in Erwin sucking the guy off as a courtesy and taking the elevator back to the lobby for the third time and walking out to find the nearest bar once his date had pulled his pants back on and left with a false promise to call him again. 

Barely paying attention as he entered the hostelry, Erwin simply beelined for the wooden bar that ran adjacent to the far right wall, shelves of alcohol adorning the exposed brick behind it and cracked leather bar stools lined the counter. He took one of the few available seats and waited to be served.

“Hey stranger” a cheerful voice sounded, causing Erwin to look up from the straw he’d been toying with. His gaze was met by the beautiful brunette from the park, the one he passed by every day on his run and his eyes widened minutely, surprised to see him here of all places.

“Hey yourself. You work here?” Erwin asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Yep, they wouldn’t let me behind the bar otherwise” he winked. Erwin could have slapped himself for asking such a stupidly obvious question. “What can I get for you Mister…”

“Smith, Erwin Smith and whiskey on the rocks, make it double” he sighed, the pads of his fingers pressing against his eyelids exasperatedly, looking forward to drowning the crapfest of the day in a bottle of whiskey. 

“Pleasure to finally know your name Mr Smith, I’m Eren” the brunette introduced himself with a cheeky grin and turned to fill his order, even popping in a bright pink umbrella that made a small smile light up the blonde’s face.

“So… rough day?” Eren asked, tossing the tea-towel over his shoulder and crossing his arms to lean forward on the bar.

“Yeah you could say that, shit day at work and a date afterwards that ended much the same as all the other ones do” he shrugged and knocked back the drink, savoring the burn of the whiskey as it rolled across his tongue and slid down his throat. He nudged his glass towards Eren and nodded, signaling to just keep them coming and handing over a hundred dollar bill to cover the cost of whatever he drank tonight. 

Eren poured his drink and sat the bottle close-by in order to keep the drinks flowing, only breaking away to serve other customers and flirt with the bachelorette party that had stumbled in from the strip club across the street. 

“Do you wanna talk about the date?” Eren asked with genuine interest, wanting to know what was so wrong with the handsome, obviously rich blonde that was pushing away all of his potential partners. ‘Maybe he’s married?’ Eren thought to himself.

Erwin shook his head and took another swig of his drink, face flushing a deep pink that was almost unnoticeable in the dim lighting of the bar. Eren was impressed the guy was still upright and forming complete sentences, having downed seven fingers of whiskey already. 

The blonde had drunk enough to feel nowhere near as stressed as earlier, although he suspected that the bartender had more to do with that than the whiskey. An easy smile and skin-tight jeans had that effect on most people though.

“Alright, I’m calling it, you’re gonna kill your liver if you keep it up sugar” Eren smiled, shaking his head and replacing the empty whiskey glass with some iced water. Erwin nodded in agreement and sipped at the water, sighing as the cool water chilled the buzz on his tongue and helped clear his head a little. 

“Thanks” Erwin smiled in appreciation, the amount of alcohol in his system had limited the function of his verbal filter and he beckoned Eren to lean in closer “Every guy I’m with gets scared of how big my dick is, that’s why dates always end badly’ he whispered, a pink flush settling across his face as the smell of whiskey on his breath clouded Eren’s senses.

Erwin leant back in his chair and nodded in affirmation at what he’d just uttered and continued sipping at the water, blissfully unaware of the look Eren was giving him. Every single day Eren had watched Erwin run, curious as to whether or not the guy was as hung as he appeared to be, mouth salivating at the thought. The bartender would be lying if he said he’d never once fantasized about the blonde while jerking off.

***

Another hour passed and Erwin was feeling decidedly better after the three or four glasses of water that Eren had supplied him with, they chatted easily and it was nice to sit and have a conversation with someone as interesting and vivacious as Eren. 

“I get off work in half an hour, if you decide to stay, you can take me home and I’ll show you just how unproblematic that is” Eren smirked and winked salaciously at Erwin who returned with a hesitant smile and a raised eyebrow, entirely unsure of how to respond, not having been hit on for quite some time. 

Erwin excused himself to use the facilities and splashed some water on his face, only returning to his seat after he’d washed and dried his hands. Eren waved off his coworker and hiked his bag higher onto his shoulder, beckoning Erwin to follow him.

Ever the gentleman, Erwin held the door, more than appreciating the view of Eren’s ass squeezed into especially tight jeans and a shirt that sat just below his ribs, exposing the tattoo across the bartender’s lower back that the blonde hadn’t noticed earlier. 

“Lead the way boss” Eren smiled innocently, batting his eyelashes and linking arms with the blonde who shook his head in amusement, sending a prayer to whatever deity may be listening that he actually got laid for the first time in only god knows how long. 

Erwin nodded his head at the doorman and pulled Eren through the lobby, not giving him the time to admire the marble or the crystal chandeliers as he herded him into an elevator, pressing the button for the penthouse and smirking softly as Eren pressed soft kisses to his throat.

After what felt like an eternity, they finally reached Erwin’s floor. He fumbled with the keys in an attempt to unlock the door but Eren was making it rather difficult, one of his hands sliding teasingly around Erwin’s waist and rubbing at his clothed length, pressing his own crotch against the taller man’s ass. 

He groaned inwardly and finally unlocked the door, pushing it open and grabbed Eren’s wrist, pulling him into his apartment and pushing him against the foyer wall, sliding his knee between Eren’s thighs and peppering his throat with feather-light kisses. 

“You’re a bloody tease” he smirked against Eren’s skin, rubbing his knee against the younger man’s crotch, making him gasp.

Erwin stepped away and walked further into his apartment, tossing his keys into the ceramic dish on the kitchen counter and pulling his tie from around his neck, draping it over the back of an ornate wooden dining chain. 

He let out a surprised gasp as he was shoved backwards onto the lounge, Eren quickly sliding into his lap, straddling it and bringing Erwin’s hands up to rest on his hips, leaning down to press a kiss to his lips, a cheeky grin on his face as he ground his hips down. 

They sat there for several minutes, grinding their hips against one another, the faint taste of whiskey on Erwin’s tongue was an intoxicating flavour that Eren couldn’t get enough of as their tongue battled for dominance, sliding against one another in a deep kiss that was drawing gasped breaths and small pleasured moans from the both of them, hands exploring over plains of skin, buttons being pulled undone and somewhere along the way Eren’s shirt had been strewn somewhere in the vast apartment. 

Erwin leant forward, breaking their kiss in favour of trailing the tip of his tongue down to Eren’s pert nipples, taking one of the rosy buds in his mouth, tongue swirling around the area until it lay erect and biting down harshly, humming in satisfaction when the brunette in his lap moaned and arched his back into the ministration, hands coming up to thread through Erwin’s blonde locks. 

He pinched the other bud between his finger and thumb, rolling the erect nipple and drawing more pleasured gasps from the brunette who pulled away with a small whine in order to kick his shoes off and wiggle his jeans off, giving Erwin a stunning view as he turned around and bent over, displaying himself for the blonde’s hungry eyes. 

Erwin pulled his shirt from his torso and threw it away, toeing his shoes off and raising his hips to pull his slacks off, uncaring of the creases that would form on the fabric, leaving his silk boxers on, flushing under the scrutiny of Eren’s eyes as they trailed from his bare chest down to the wet spot dampening the front of his underwear and the rather obvious erection straining against its confines. 

“Bedroom?” Eren asked with a smirk standing in front of Erwin, just out of reach, unashamed of his nudity and reveling under the gaze that raked over his body appreciatively. 

Erwin was out of his seat faster than lightning, more than happy to be instructed, leading the way through his apartment and down one of the many hallways, into the bedroom, chuckling softly as Eren pressed a kiss to his lips and beckoned him over.

He was desperate to touch Eren, fingers twitching with the desire to get his hands back on the brunette’s flawless, tanned skin, to be inside of him and draw out the pleasured sounds he’d only heard a taste of thus far but the fear of being left once again nagged at the forefront of his mind and made every move of his calculated and slow, not wanting to scare off the brunette by doing something wrong. 

Sensing his hesitancy, Eren stepped towards him, wrapping his arms around his mid section, pressing his chest against the blonde’s back and pressing soft, reassuring kisses against his shoulder blades. 

“Don’t worry big guy, I’m not going anywhere” Eren murmured against his skin, showing a tenderness he usually didn’t extend to one night stands. Erwin nodded and let out the breath he’d been holding.

“It’s been a while and I guess I don’t wanna fuck up” he responded, twisting in Eren’s grasp to pick him up, long tanned legs immediately wrapped around Erwin’s waist, a large hand came to wrap around Eren’s cock, sending small sparks of pleasure skittering through his groin as the touch reignited his arousal. 

Erwin walked them to the bed, bending over to lay Eren against the plush mattress, grinding their lengths together and groaning as Eren rolled his hips up seeking more friction. Their mouths collided in a clash of teeth, lips sliding across one another’s, tongues twisting together, mapping out each other’s mouths in a slick glide of saliva and sweet moans that filled the otherwise silent room. 

They broke apart when the need for air became too persistent to ignore, Erwin leant across to the bedside draw, pulling out a bottle of lube. 

“Do you want me to…?” Erwin trailed off, letting out a low groan as Eren didn’t respond and rolled over to crawl further up the bed, dropping his chest to the covers and swaying his hips enticingly, murmuring the word please. The blonde popped the cap and poured a liberal amount on his fingers, slicking them up and tossing the lube onto the bed. 

Eren was evidently needy as his hands had come around to spread his cheeks, leaving his twitching rim on display for Erwin’s eyes. He crawled up behind Eren, using his knees to knock the brunette’s legs further apart, having the full intention to trail his fingertips down the crevice of his ass. 

Seemingly not in control of his action, the blonde leant down and pressed his tongue flat against the younger man’s hole, leaning up slightly to point his tongue and probe past the tight ring of muscle that twitched against his tongue. 

Eren’s mouth had fallen open in shock, not expecting the action, cock twitching with arousal that had begun to drip onto the Egyptian cotton covers. 

“Oh god, I’m so sorry” Erwin stammered after his tongue slid wetly from the brunette’s hole, a flush of embarrassment colouring his face. He panicked that he’d done something terribly wrong as he noticed Eren had fallen silent. 

“If you stop, I’m going to kill you” Eren growled, back arching further, practically begging for Erwin’s tongue. The blonde immediately went back to work, long tongue sliding deeper inside, dexterously stroking everywhere he could reach. Making sure his fingers were lubricated enough, he slid one inside, nipping at the skin of Eren’s ass cheek.

His tongue returned to its ministrations, licking and sucking wetly on the places his finger wasn’t touching and soon he slid a second finger in to join the first. Erwin crooked his fingers at alternating angles, smirking as Eren’s entire body lurched forward and a loud whine sounded from his throat. 

“Found it”

Eren was rocking his hips back on the digits inside him, making small moans as Erwin scissored them, taking care not to be too rough with his ministrations and to apply more lubricant than was strictly necessary. 

“I’m not going to break” Eren gasped, hips twisting back as Erwin’s fingers pressed against his prostate. The blonde nodded and added a third finger, speeding up his thrusts to hit the brunette’s prostate dead on, fingers roughly gliding over the bundle of nerves, dick twitching with every high pitched keen of pleasure that slipped from Eren’s lips. 

From past experience, Erwin knew that four fingers was always the best route when it came to being with partners and soon Eren was crying out as his fourth finger joined the three currently inside him. Erwin stilled, letting him adjust and rubbing soothing circles on Eren’s back, murmuring praise that he’d probably feel embarrassed about uttering later. 

More lubricant joined the digits inside of Eren, the slick glide of fingers into the velvet heat of the brunette feeling like heaven and Erwin couldn’t help the appreciative groan that sounded from low in his throat. 

“Mm wanna ride you” Eren muttered between moans and Erwin hummed his consent, sliding his fingers from him and sliding his slick hand beneath his boxers to stroke his length, hissing in pleasure as his neglected cock was finally given attention. 

Eren turned around and pulled his boxers down, moaning in pure appreciation, eyes going wide as he took in the size of the blonde’s cock, feeling especially thankful for how many fingers Erwin had used to open him up. 

His hand raised to stroke gently down the length of his cock, mouth coming down to flick across the slit, gathering the pre-come from the tip on his tongue and swallowing with a pleasured hum. This was without a doubt the largest cock Eren had ever seen and he’d had his fair share of partners, his mouth pooled with saliva at the desire to finally have it inside of him. 

He stood from the bed and pushed Erwin down, using his hands to gesture for him to scoot up and lean back against the myriad of pillows, grabbing the bottle of lubricant on his way. Normally Eren loved the feeling of a cock gliding against his tongue and the bitterness of pre-come sliding down his throat but the desire to be filled far outweighed the desire to have his mouth on Erwin’s length. 

He squeezed a liberal amount of lubricant into his hand and pumped Erwin’s length, positive that he was drooling and his eyes had glazed over. Erwin’s head fell back amongst the pillows, soft groans leaving his throat as Eren twisted his hand expertly.

Within moments, Eren’s hand stilled and positioned the thick cock against his entrance, hissing softly as he bear his weight down, Erwin groaned and buried his head against a pillow, the tight heat enveloping the tip of his cock already sending pleasure up and down his spine. 

Erwin fought the urge to thrust his hips upwards, wanting nothing more than to be buried inside Eren’s tight heat but forced himself to remain still, not wanting to cause the brunette any unnecessary pain. 

A broad palm slid up and down Eren’s thigh, the other hand coming up to stroke his cock, thumb pressing against the slit incessantly. Several minutes passed and Eren had half of his length inside of him.

“Eren… ah… You don’t need to take the whole thing”

“Want to” he replied, spreading his legs wider and bearing down more of his weight, letting out a long string of curse words and moans, thighs trembling with exertion and a thin sheen of sweat covered his body as he took more of the thick length, loving the burn as his hole stretched to accommodate and the feeling of being so completely and utterly filled. 

“Ah… fuck… you’re so tight” Erwin groaned, trembling with the effort it took to stop from thrusting, heels pressed against the mattress, forcing himself to lay still. Eren chuckled and dropped the rest of his weight down; allowing Erwin’s cock to fill him completely, stomach distending slightly because of the length. 

When Eren nodded and murmured it was okay to move, Erwin’s control almost snapped, hips sinking down only to thrust slowly back in, letting Eren become accustomed to the length and girth as he raised his hips up to sink back down slowly.

They began a rhythm that increased in speed as Eren’s body adjusted to the intrusion, moans, pleasured cries and sharp gasps resonated as the sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room. 

“Fuck, you’re so big” Eren gasped, leaning back on Erwin’s thighs and placing his feet on either side of the blonde’s hips in order to slam himself down harder and deeper, letting out a loud cry as his prostate was slammed against. Neither of them were going to last long, Eren’s body accepted him easily and wrapped around his length like silk, squeezing and offering an indescribable heat that made him moan.

Erwin thrust his hips up, causing a startled, high pitched moan to fall from the brunette’s lips as he was filled again and again, the large girth rubbing against his walls and effortlessly finding his prostate, hammering against the sensitive bundle of nerves until Eren was a whining mess, strings of curse words and half-formed sentences fell from his lips at the ineffable pleasure. 

A large hand came down to wrap around Eren’s length, stroking hurriedly, wanting to draw the most amount of pleasure from the younger man as he could. A thumb came up to swipe the copious pre-come that had gathered on the tip of his cock, raising it to his mouth and licking the bitter substance from the digit with a hum of pleasure.

Eren leant down and pressed a kiss to Erwin’s lips, sliding his tongue easily inside the taller man’s mouth and gathering his pre-come onto his tongue, swallowing the fluid with a broad smirk as Erwin’s cock twitched inside him at the display. 

Their thrusts sped up, Eren’s thighs beginning to tremble with exertion, sweat beading on his forehead and walls clenching around Erwin’s length as he drew closer to his climax. Erwin continued stroking the brunette’s length, pace increasing and drawing closer to the end. 

“E-Erwin… gonna come” Eren trembled, thrusting his hips against Erwin’s hand, a long moan sounding as his climax struck, painting Erwin’s stomach and chest with his come. Eren whimpered from the overstimulation as the blonde sought his own climax, holding Eren’s hips and roughly fucking up into him.

With a few more thrusts, Erwin too reached his climax, body going rigid as his seed spilled inside of Eren’s body, painting his insides with the white fluid. They sat there for a few minutes, Erwin’s cock growing flaccid inside Eren’s twitching body, just trying to catch their breath and forehead’s resting against one another’s, eyes fluttering shut as they took deep breaths.

They both started laughing, the high from their orgasms leaving them both sated and giddy. After a few minutes of deep breathing, Eren raised his hips. 

“Holy fuck” Eren gasped, groaning as Erwin’s length slid from him and falling sideways onto the plush mattress, burying his face in the pillows, a pleasured moan leaving his mouth as come dripped from his hole. Erwin couldn’t help the spark of arousal that went through him at the sight of his seed dripping from the thoroughly wrecked, twitching rim. 

Erwin disentangled himself from the brunette and padded cross the plush carpet, entering the ensuite and returning only a minute later with a warm, damp washcloth in order to clean the worst of the mess from his and Eren’s skin, both far too tired to stand in the shower. 

“I hope you don’t mind cuddling, I’m too fucked out to move” Eren yawned, a sated, sleepy grin on his face.

Erwin chuckled softly in response and climbed under the covers, pushing off the soiled top quilt and pulling Eren into his arms, sighing contentedly as the brunette nestled deeper against his chest, falling asleep almost instantly. The blonde pressed soft kisses against the chocolate locks, a sated smile gracing his lips as he too fell asleep, for once feeling he was right where he was meant to be.


End file.
